icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Biblical Motifs
There are many allusions to to Bible in the "Icy Shadows" series. Cain and Abel The dreaded Queen Tara plans to kill her younger sister Marie throughout the series. This is due to the fact that she was jealous of Marie ruling the throne instead of her. When Tara allied with Blake Von Jaeger, it backfired since he had greater plans than she ever did. However, as a result, Marie Smith loved her. In Icy Shadows 3, before Tara returns to dust, she tells Marie that the kingdom gig belongs to Marie now. Deal with the Devil A very interesting one takes place in the Icy Shadows series, starting from the end of the first game. Blake Von Jaeger breaks Queen Tara out of prison so that they can take revenge on her sister, the DX-Clan, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. She then tells him that her younger sister has to be out of the way in order for her to rule, to which Blake agrees. However this was all a facade, as Blake has better plans than working with an oppressive ruler who has a grudge against her younger sibling. Blake then mocks Tara, infuriating NV, and in the third game (A Kingdom Divided) he takes over Tara's plans by using Slick Terror to kill the Ice Pikers and shattering NV to pieces, then using Slick Terror again to turn Tara into a mindless puppet that attacks anyone in sight. As a result of the venom coursing through Tara, Tara succumbed to the wounds and Marie tells Tara that she loves her before Tara returns to dust. Overall, this is an example to show how the "Deal with the Devil" eventually ends up with the dealer getting nothing in return. It just goes to show you how cruel the devil can be. Remember, the Devil does not have to be Satan, as demonstrated with Blake Von Jaeger. He allied with Tara at first, then back stabbed her when he found out that she's better as a puppet following his orders. Dragon One of Blake Von Jaeger's forms is a fiery red seven-headed dragon with 10 horns and 1 diadem on each head. In Icy Shadows 7, it is revealed that Blake wanted to devour Void 4 when he was born, but since he had no access to his dragon form, he hired a king named Rod' he to do it. This resulted in DX-4 and Isabella Randall fleeing to a place called E-Jeep. Forgiveness This is a big topic in the Icy Shadows Series. It leads to redemption. Even people who sin are not necessarily demonic monsters - some of them are tragic villains at heart. This is why Marie Smith feels sorry for these people, saying that death is not a good fate for these types of people. Parents Parents are a big theme in the Icy Shadows Series. * The Heartless Kings became who they are they because Blake Von Jaeger lied to the fathers of Jarrod, Ty, and Brock about fixing their problems. Lance's and Mirabella's father are the scariest because they only view those allied with them as disposable pawns. * Queen Tara became who she is because her parents put her in a fiery volcano to neutralize her ice powers for going on a psychopathic rampage. One problem is that she thinks it's her parents' fault, but it's her fault since she chose to abuse her powers. Rulers Being a ruler is more than just one's lust for power. It is accepting responsibility for your actions, and every action has consequence(s) that go with it. It is about treating others with respect. Just because you have powers doesn't mean you can use them YOUR way - it is using your powers to help others, whatever they are. One must accept the consequences of one's actions. Serpent One of Blake Von Jaeger's forms is a serpent. Corrine calls him the "serpent of old". Sin Sin does not have to start from the child level. It can go from parent to parent, eventually spreading throughout the tree. Category:Icy Shadows series